Gyro The Sandwich Guy Gearloose
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Fenton decides that Gyro has spent too much time in the lab, and takes him out for a coffee break. Gyro is not thrilled when he sees where they're going, and not just because he wanted to stay in his lab. What happened between Gyro and the coffee place for him to make Fenton order the coffee from them?


**Hello! So, this fanfiction is based off a headcanon I came up with that somebody added to (thank you to analyticamythest on tumblr! That was awesome!) that inspired me to write this when I saw it! Both will be at the bottom of the story so as not to spoil it for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story.**

…

"Morning Dr. Gearloose!" Fenton said as he entered the lab. He was greeted by silence, but a different kind then the usual Gyro silence. Usually, Fenton would get a grunt or loud sigh, plus the sound of a pencil scratching on paper. But today, there was nothing.

Fenton looked over at Gyro's desk, and saw that a lamp was the only light on. Gyro himself had his head laying in his arms, fast asleep over the desk. Fenton tiptoed across the room so he didn't startle the scientist.

"Dr. Gearloose?" he asked quietly. He brushed his fingers gently across Gyro's shoulder, and the reaction was instantaneous.

Gyro sat up straight and snapped, "Quickly Cabrera! Close the emergency window!" His glasses were hanging half off his face, about to fall off his beak. Gyro adjusted them back to their proper position, then looked at Fenton.

"What do you want, Cabrera?" he asked impatiently. "I have work I have to do."

"Why were you sleeping on your desk?" Fenton asked, glancing from Gyro to the half finished blueprint he'd been lying on.

"I was improving my blueprints last night," gyro said. "The old ones needed updating, and I had new ideas."

"You mean you _slept_ here?!" Fenton asked, eyes wide.

"Don't sound so surprised," Gyro said with an eyeroll. "How do you think I get here before you almost every morning?"

"What- Dr. Gearloose, when was the last time you went home? Or left the lab at all?" Fenton asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"A few days. Maybe a week," Gyro said, unfortunately confirming Fenton's suspicions.

"That's it," Fenton said. "You're spending too much time in this lab- you need some fresh air and sunshine! Come on, let's go!"

"Go? Go where? I have work I-"

"Work you have to do, I know. But it can wait," Fenton insisted. "As for where, you'll have to see when we get there. Now let's go!" He grabbed Gyro's arm and pulled him to his feet and across the room to the elevator.

"Manny!" he called over his shoulder. "Keep and eye on the lab while we're gone!" he got a bunch of clopping in response. "Thanks! We'll be back in about an hour- maybe more!"

"An _hour_?" Gyro's outraged voice said as Fenton pulled him into the elevator. "Cabrera-"

"I'm sorry Dr. Gearloose, but you need some time out of the lab," Fenton said firmly. "You'll like this, I promise!"

"I highly doubt that," Gyro muttered. Fenton took him out of Scrooge's money bin and to the bus stop down the street.

"Why can't we drive there?" Gyro asked in an annoyed voice, his arms crossed.

"Are you willing to let me drive your car?" Fenton shot back.

Gyro was silent for a few moments, then grumbled, "Fine. We'll take the bus."

The bus arrived, and Fenton pushed Gyro ahead of him before boarding himself and paying the driver.

They found a seat, and Gyro sat next to the window at Fenton's insistence. "So you can see outdoors just a little more," he had said.

After a few stops, Fenton got up and pulled Gyro to his feet. "Come on, this is our stop."

The pair got off the bus, and Gyro looked at the sign on the building a few yards away. He frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"No. I am _not_ going in there, Cabrera."

"Oh yes you are," Fenton said, shoving Gyro forward. "We're to go in, order some coffee and bagels or something, then sit down and relax while we wait for them to be done. Then we'll sit and eat them in peace. You can't say you don't like their coffee, because I've ordered it for you multiple times. And look, its not even that crowded!" as Fenton came to the end of his spiel they arrived at the door.

Gyro sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this. _Maybe they won't remember me_? He thought, pushing the door open and walking inside. _It has been a while_ … as the door closed behind Fenton, Gyro looked at the counter and made eye contact with the barista by accident. Immediately, her face spread into a huge grin. _Oh no._

"Oh, it's the sandwich guy! he's back!" she called to her fellow workers. She leaned on the counter, looking at Gyro. "We haven't seen you in ages man, where have you been?"

"I've been busy working," Gyro said through gritted teeth.

"Right! Of course. You're Scrooge McDuck's inventor, right? So, what can I get you?"

Fenton stepped forward quickly. He didn't know what was going on, but he recognized the look on Gyro's face. He was going to explode if Fenton didn't interfere.

"We'll have one black coffee, one coffee with creamer, and two blueberry muffins," he said.

"Sure," she said. "That'll be thirteen ninety nine, please." Fenton paid him, then put his hands on Gyro's shoulders and led him to a table in the corner that was far away from the counter.

"Okay, what was that about?" he asked once they were seated.

Gyro sighed. "I came in for coffee and told the barista my name, so he could write it on the cup. He asked how to spell it, and when I told him, he said 'oh, like the sandwich!'. this happened several times after that, with a different barista each time. Soon, they all started calling me 'Sandwich Guy,' Gyro said, putting air quotes around the words. "That was about the time I stopped coming."

"Oh," Fenton said, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have forced you to come here."

"No, you shouldn't have." Gyro breathed deeply, in and out. "But, you didn't know. It's not like I told you. So you're off the hook- _this_ time," Gyro said.

"Thank you sir," Fenton said, smiling at him happily. Gyro gave him a tiny smile in return.

"Hey Sandwich Guy!" the barista's voice cut in. "your coffee and muffins are ready!"

"I'll handle it," Fenton said quickly. He walked up to the counter and glanced at the two cups of coffee. "Can I get a carrier for these? And a couple bags for the muffins?"

"Sure man!" the barista put the cups in a cardboard carrier and the muffins in two paper bags. Fenton grabbed them both and remembered to say "thank you!" to the barista, before returning to Gyro.

"Do you want to take these back to the lab?"

"Please," Gyro said, getting to his feet. He took the bags with the muffins and headed for the door, Fenton close behind.

"Bye Sandwich Guy!" the barista called.

"Bye!"

"See you later!" the other workers called.

"Just keep walking," Fenton cautioned him. They walked down to the bus stop, just in time to catch the bus. They sipped the coffee as they traveled around town, then finally made it back to the money bin. When they left the elevator and entered the lab, Manny spotted them and clopped his hooves.

"I do _not_ want to talk about it," Gyro snapped, handing Fenton his muffin. Having finished his coffee, he crunched it into a tiny ball and threw it into the trash. Confused, Fenton looked down at his own cup and saw _Sandwich Guy's friend_ written on it. He glanced at Manny.

"Manny, I think you may have to order the Starbucks coffee from now on."

…

 **My headcanon: Gyro hates ordering coffee from Starbucks because they always ask how they spell his name, and when he tells them, they always say "oh! Like the sandwich!" and have dubbed him as "the sandwich guy".**

 **analyticamethyst: bonus: he always makes Fenton get coffee for him for this reason. Once, Fenton got worried that he was spending too much time in the lab and dragged him out to Starbucks for a coffee break. The moment they walked in the barista was like "oh it's the sandwich guy! he's back!"**


End file.
